


Future is what you make it

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, aroace relationship, its how i see them, mayuakaweekend2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: “May I ask what are you reading?”“A thesis on quantum physics.” Mayuzumi answered while flipping a page.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. University

“Good morning.”

The hands gripping the book and the tiny grimace on his face were the only indications that Mayuzumi heard the greeting.

He might have heard the greeting, but he was damned not going to _react_ to it.

He saw the gray color of the Rakuzan school uniform from the corner of his eye, but even if he didn’t, he’d still know that Akashi would still be there, standing and waiting, for maybe the next few seconds, until he spoke again.

“May I sit?”

“No.”

_Damn it._

Somehow, he just knew that the spoiled brat was smirking, when he sat on the bench next to him and folded his arms neatly on his knees.

Mayuzumi continued to ignore the little asshole, somehow able to focus on his book once again and pick up the lost plot thread. It was so-so but also still better than engaging in a conversation with a former junior.

Akashi lasted maybe around two minutes of being ignored.

“May I ask what are you reading?”

“A thesis on quantum physics.” Mayuzumi answered while flipping a page.

Akashi glanced at the colorful cover, made a ‘hm’ sound and fell silent again.

For next three or so minutes.

“Mayuzumi-s- “

“What?” Chihiro asked and closed his book angrily.

He’d felt a slight satisfaction at the small, startled jump but that was only momentarily since Akashi didn’t bother to conceal the smug look of triumph because Mayuzumi finally stopped ignoring him.

“What do you want?” He asked now, knowing full well that he was playing straight into the hands of the devil.

Akashi tilted his head.

“Why do you assume I want something?”

“Because, you always do and also you made sure to come to the university campus at the other side of the town.”

Akashi straightened his back.

“Maybe I came to check out if the University, and I just run into a former senior.”

“As if you don’t have a place guaranteed in Todai.” Mayuzumi didn’t miss a beat.

Akashi fidgeted slightly.

“It’s good to keep your options open.”

“Stop bullshitting. What do you want?”

Akashi’s face made something strange which was probably supposed to be grimace or an eyeroll, but he didn’t fully master those type of expressions yet so it looked like he was panicking. Also was that sweat on his brow?

“Very well. I cam to ask a favor.”

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes.

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me say what it was.”

“Whatever it is, the answer is no.”

Akashi ignored him.

“Finals are coming up.”

“I don’t care.” He said and reopened his novel.

Akashi paused.

“You make sure to monetarily compensate you.”

That made him pause.

“For what?”

“For tutoring.”

Mayuzumi almost laughed out loud.

“Tutoring? Me? You?”

Akashi nodded.

“From what?”

Akashi shrugged.

“Whichever subject you want.”

Mayuzumi gaped.

“You’re fucking with me. Why would _you_ need a tutor? _You?_ ”

Akashi opened his mouth to argue but after a moment he deflated like a pricked balloon.

Mayuzumi snorted.

“This is ridiculous.” He stood up. “I have better things to do. Like classes for example.”

Akashi also stood up.

“Mayu- “

“Go get some leaflets. And _stop_ following me.” He snapped, grabbed his backpack and turned back to the main building.

* * *

During his lecture his rarely used conscience piqued at him that maybe he was a _little_ too harsh on the devils’ spawn since yes, finals were coming up and Akashi might have been a pod person but he was still human, at least Mayuzumi somehow hoped he was.

Still Mayuzumi wasn’t interested in _tutoring_ fucking Akashi Seijirou.

Well, too bad Akashi rarely took no for an answer and a week alter a very extravagant limo was waiting for him anyway.

At least Akashi had the decency to tell his driver to park the damn car _away_ from the campus.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to pay for rent for this month.” 
> 
> “Did daddy close off the money faucet?”

It was Chihiro’s day off and all he wanted to do was to enjoy it with the latest novel. _Alone._

Unfortunately, that was a bit tricky given that he wasn’t living _alone._

That fact was still perplexing, to everyone who knew him of course, but even more so to himself.

The most perplexing thing was the said roommate himself, who was no other than _Akashi._

Yes, the devil himself was his - Chihiro’s, roommate.

And Chihiro knew exactly how that happened.

And he wasn’t very proud of that.

But still it was his day off and he was allowed to enjoy it however he wanted, roommate or no roommate.

He hoped for the latter since Akashi was supposed to have his own lectures and classes from morning till evening and that gave Mayuzumi a minimum of 10 hours of bliss.

But life, as always hated him for some reason and Akashi’s main lecturer caught a cold, the other one had a family emergency and one of the teachers from Akashi’s classes cut the class short.

And thus, Mayuzumi had maybe _two_ hours of bliss before the spawn was back in their shared apartment with a ‘ _tadaima’_ cheerfully (well cheerfully for Akashi) carrying from the hallway.

Mayuzumi didn’t even try to greet him back, only snarled and huffed unhappily when Akashi (unnecessarily) explained why he was back so early.

Still this could be salvageable. Akashi mainly kept to himself and only bothered Mayuzumi when he was clearly bored, which with his busy schedule of university classes wasn’t that often.

They mostly saw each other in the evenings anyway and sometimes on the weekends.

And on days when Mayuzumi’s perfectly constructed plan to relax after days of dealing with morons failed spectacularly of course.

But Akashi did seem to be bored today with no classes and lectures to fill his overly active mind and Mayuzumi was the next best target to harass.

So, he started and engaged in a very one-sided conversion where Mayuzumi utilized most of his monosyllabic answers which resulted in the longest sentence of the day being _leave me alone I’m reading._

Akashi didn’t seem to be bothered with Mayuzumi’s cold demeanor towards him. That could be because he was either not good at picking up cues that someone might _not like_ him or just used to it. He picked up his shiny, new laptop which he booted and made himself comfortable on the couch next to Chihiro and started on his own reading.

Which, Mayuzumi noticed from the corner of his eye, was mostly academic papers.

Because of course.

Seemed like Akashi was wasting his last few years of freedom on…school.

Not that he cared either way. Akashi could do whatever he wanted with his life.

A few hours passed, both of them sitting in perfect silence, with the occasional sound of pages being flipped or keys clicking, both immersed in their own texts.

Chihiro squashed the annoying little voice in his head saying that he was enjoying this a little too much

“Let’s order food.” Akashi said suddenly when he closed the laptop with a soft click.

Mayuzumi hummed which was probably supposed to be an agreement but he wasn’t sure himself.

Akashi reached for his phone when it suddenly rang.

Chihiro would not pay any attention to that but the way Akashi froze next to him on the couch pulled even him out of his own immersion.

“What?” He asked but when he saw the strange look on Akashi’s face, staring at the screen of his phone he immediately knew.

The Akashi ‘patriarch”.

The phone rang one more time and Akashi unfroze.

“Excuse me.” He said while getting up. He answered his phone before closing himself in his own bedroom, so Mayuzumi wasn’t even able to hear most of the conversation but he really didn’t need to at this point. He basically knew it word for word.

He had the unfortunate ‘pleasure’ of meeting the Akashi senior when the junior decided (and bribed him, because there was no other word for that) to not only enroll into Mayuzumi’s university of choice but also move in into his student apartment.

Mayuzumi chose this place to live, _alone_ in the first place because he didn’t want to have some looser student or his things in his space while at the same time, he wanted to live close to the campus and not waste time on commuting.

But then Akashi of course manipulated the situation so much they ended up rooming together.

And then his father of all people came to visit.

Well, ‘visit’ was a bit strong of a word.

He turned up in the apartment, barely acknowledged Chihiro and barked a few orders towards his son to pack his things and move out. He also spewed some bullshit about pulling strings and changing universities since the place at Todai was available open to Akashi.

Because of course it was. Rich assholes could have anything they wanted.

That was the first time that Mayuzumi saw Akashi actually angry. Of course, his anger was more of a calm and collected furry than outright rage but it was there.

It was also the moment Mayuzumi realized why Akashi followed him to university. It wasn’t because of some strange sense of friendship, camaraderie or guilt over the Winter Cup.

It was because living with him and going to a lower ranking university was a form of rebellion against his control freak of a father.

There was a certain feeling of smugness and amusement that Chihiro felt when he realized that. And amusement.

And maybe a tad bit of a sting at being used, but what else was new with Akashi. It wasn’t the first time that happened.

He might also feel a little bit of pity for the kid. But just a little.

Chihiro’s own parents were the most boring, normal and supportive people he had ever met. It was almost offensive with how little they opposed Chihiro and his life choices, but now when he met Akashi senior, he thought maybe he should give them a call or something.

When Akashi told his dad no, that he will not be moving out and transferring to Todai as he planned at first, Akashi Masaomi left Chihiro’s small apartment and was never seen there again.

He kept tabs on his son still obviously and Akashi still received his allowance out of which he paid the shared rent for his room but Mayuzumi had a feeling that spring would die out sooner than later.

Maybe now was that sooner.

Half an hour later Akashi left his bedroom, looking sour and frowning.

Mayuzumi didn’t say anything, figuring out that it wasn’t his place and also Akashi was an adult and could deal with his ‘daddy issues’ by himself.

Akashi stood in their shared little living room, looking lost and like he was nine and not nineteen years old.

Mayuzumi gave him a side look but remained silent.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to pay for rent for this month.”

“Did daddy close off the money faucet?”

Akashi chuckled humorlessly and sat down on the couch.

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“Huh. He took his time.”

Akashi hummed.

“So? What are you going to do about it?”

“I think that’s obvious, isn’t it?”

Mayuzumi didn’t like people who butted into his perfectly planned and ordinary life. But he also hated rich assholes who thought they could get away with everything.

“What? Are you afraid of being disowned or something?”

Akashi took his time to answer that one.

“Not...really.”

“Yeah figured. You’d have to do better, or worse actually, for that to happen.”

Akashi cocked his head to the side.

“Such as?”

Mayuzumi shrugged.

“Get a tattoo, join a rock band, smoke a joint, come out as gay.”

“Hm.” Akashi hummed.

“So, you’re saying...I shouldn’t worry.”

“I’m not saying anything.” Mayuzumi shrugged. “You do what you want, I literally don’t care.”

“Literally.” Akashi repeated and something in his tone made Mayuzumi look up from his novel.

“Yes. _Literally_. I don’t care if you stay or not.”

Akashi kept looking at him.

“But if you do, you better find a job.”

“I see.” Akashi said, lips curling in a smile that was supposed to be cheeky but which actually made Mayuzumi shudder.

Slightly.

Akashi grabbed his phone and stood up, heading to his bedroom.

“So, which is it?” Mayuzumi asked, not able to stop himself, while turning a page.

Akashi paused.

“I will do worse.”

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow.

“In what way?”

Akashi hummed, tapping his phone against his chin.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Mayuzumi blinked at the door which closed behind Akashi and with a sigh returned to his novel.

Great, now he will need to help him find something that actually paid money.

**Author's Note:**

> First lil ficlet for #mayuakaweekend2020 over at my tumblr :)


End file.
